baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Cameron
"Phoebe Cameron" is a character in "The Me That You Don't See " Personality Add to this character's personality! Biography Phoebe Taylor Cameron was born in 1997 in New York City and was turned into a vampire just 3 months after her 16th birthday and she ran away from home, because her parents would kill her, if they would find out. She found Greyson Academy in New Orleans and they took her in Physical Appearance Phoebe has brown/mousse hair and brown eyes. She can change the color of her eyes, but her originally eye color is still brown. She likes color's, that's why she uses a lot of colors on her hair, when she is bored Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Add to this character's strengths! Weaknesses If there is anything that Phoebe can't talk about, it's her past. She used to be that high society girl and is happier now, where she's just an "ordinary" girl, attending an "ordinary" school Relationships Sabrina Cryer (best friend) Katie Carlson ' '(best friend) Cassidy Mendler (best friend) Romantic Relationships Character *'Started:' "TBA" *'Ended:' "TBA" *'Reason:' "TBA" Abilities Superhuman Speed: She has superhuman speed, which allows her to be much faster than humans Superhuman Strength: She has superhuman strength, which allows her to be much stronger than humans Superhuman Hearing: '''Her vampire sense of hearing is far greater than humans '''Superhuman Agility: She has superhuman agility, that means she can move faster than humans Superhuman Healing Factor: She can rapidly heal any cut, bruise, burn, scar and etc. in a matter of seconds Superhuman Reflexes: She has superhuman reflexes, that allows her to react faster than a human Mind Compilation: She can control people's mind Weaknesses Decapitation - Dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. Fire or Sunlight - Prolonged exposure to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. Wood - Wounding a vampire with a wooden weapon will cause the vampire to become severely weak. Stabbing a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake will result in permanent death. Its possible this applies for vervain and other weaknesses but magic has been seen to hurt him. Vervain - Exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, physical contact with vervain will burn a vampire's skin. Vampires cannot compel anyone who has ingested vervain or has it on their person. Heart Extraction - Removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. Invitation - Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. If they somehow get in they will presumably suffocate. Magic - Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft - including the creation of harmful magical objects. Desiccation - Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. Werewolf Bite - The bite of a werewolf and the poison is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Vampires suffering from the bite seem to always hallucinate moments from their past. Broken Neck - Breaking a vampire's neck will not kill it, but it will render it unconscious for few minutes. Trivia * Gallery ''To see Phoebe's gallery click here '' Category:Character Category:The Me That You Don't See Main Category:The Me That You Don't See Character Category:The Me That You Don't See Vampire Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:1997 Category:Kelli Berglund Category:Cameron Category:Phoebe (first name) Category:Undead Category:Greyson Academy Student Category:New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S.